Running Scared
by Insomniac Jen
Summary: The 6th and final Chapter is here. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed this story. I appreciate it. The final takes place with Jane in the hospital. Sorry, I'm terrible with summaries. Please read and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**RUNNING SCARED**

Maura sat at her desk scrolling through webpages on her computer. For anyone looking, it would seem she was hard at work researching something or another to do with medical examination. It would take someone to look directly at her screen to tell that she was perusing through shoes again. Not just any shoes though. She had specific shoes in mind. Bowling shoes to be exact. Maura was getting impatient and grimacing as she switched from one website to the next. She was so preoccupied with her search that she didn't hear Jane come into her office and jumped when she spoke.

"Maura, what are you doing," Jane asked when she noticed the webpage with all the sports shoes.

"Ah, Jane!" You scared me. I was researching." Maura quickly folded the screen of her laptop down.

"Researching, huh? It looked like you were shoe shopping again to me." Jane said with a grin.

Knowing she was caught Maura raised the screen up again. "Fine, I was looking for some bowling shoes, so next time we go I will have my very own and not have to rent the germ-filled pair from the establishment. I'm having a problem finding an attractive pair though. They all seem so clownish to me." Maura shot a disappointed look at Jane.

"Maura, bowling shoes are meant to be ugly. It is just the way they are. Also, renting shoes is part of the bowling experience. You don't need your own pair and they do spray them with disinfectant once they are returned." Jane laughed.

"I beg to differ with you, Jane. I tested the pair you picked out for me when we went bowling last week and the bacteria and fungus levels were off the chart. If we go again, I would really prefer having my own pair of shoes when I make strike balls."

"Strikes, Maur. They are called strikes, not strike balls. Geez, I can't believe you have never been bowling and when we take you one time you spank all of us down. Korsak will never get over it."

"Whatever, strikes, strike balls. The game isn't really that complex when you use the practical law of physics to aid you in determining the right trajectory to follow to knock the white sticks down." Maura continued to search the web.

"The sticks are called pins, by the way." Jane added and sat on the edge of Maura's desk. Her left thigh was mere inches from Maura's hand and Maura couldn't help but look at Jane's muscular legs. She noticed that lately she had more than friendly feelings for her best friend. She first noticed it when they were at her house watching movies on the sofa and Jane looked over to ask her a question and she became mesmerized by Jane's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and full lips. She had the incredible urge to kiss her friend. She had to suppress the urge and jump off the sofa and go to the kitchen for water. Jane asked if she was alright and she had to make an excuse that she was just thirsty. From that moment on she felt nervous around Jane. She didn't have many friends growing up, so she didn't know if her feelings were out of the ordinary. Eventually she would have to get up enough courage and talk to Jane about her feelings. Right now wasn't the time though.

While Maura was lost in her thoughts, Jane became aware of her starring intently at her thighs. She thought she saw desire in Maura's eyes and it scared her. She quickly hopped off the desk and walked to the other side of the office.

"Hey Maur, the reason I came down here is that I was wondering if you were free for lunch. We could go to the Indian place you have wanted to try down the street?"

"Huh, lunch…sure, Jane. That sounds nice. I can be ready by 1:00 pm." Maura snapped out of her thoughts, stood up and headed to her file cabinet. "I better get to work now." She turned her back toward Jane and began going through files.

"Okay, Maur. See you at 1:00 pm." Jane headed toward the door feeling off kilter, like there was an electric spark running through her. She went to her desk upstairs and waited until the hours to lunch clicked by.

A few minutes before their scheduled lunch date, Jane strolled into the morgue. Maura was there waiting. She had just freshened up her lipstick and when she saw Jane flashed her a huge smile. "God she is beautiful," Jane thought to herself.

"Ready to go," Maura asked. "I'm famished." Maura jumped out of her chair and headed toward Jane.

"Absolutely. Let's go." Jane smiled back.

Once they were at the restaurant and had ordered Jane was feeling more relaxed. She had been antsy all morning. She needed to talk to Maura about something important and wanted her opinion on the matter.

"Maura, I'm glad you agreed to come to lunch with me today. I wanted to get your feedback on something." Jane started.

"Sure, Jane. What is it? Maura asked after taking a sip of iced tea.

"Well, I've been offered to participate in a special task force. It's a great opportunity for me to get on the promotion track without kissing brass so to speak. I'm a little nervous about it though."

"What! That's terrific news, Jane. You don't need to be nervous. You are the best detective here. You will do a fabulous good." Maura got up and hugged Jane hard. "I'm so proud of you."

"Really? Wow, thanks, Maura. I wasn't so sure. I'm still thinking it over. I mean it is a 6 month assignment and…"

"Oh, please 6 months is nothing, Jane. You will be done before you know it." Maura kept smiling.

"Well, I'm not so good with change, so I haven't made up my mind. I mean I would miss the precinct and well to be honest you." Jane glanced away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Maura seemed confused. "Why would you have to miss anything, the assignment isn't here?" Maura's heart rate increased and she could feel herself start to panic.

"No, it is on the North end. I would be assigned to Precinct 142 for the duration of the assignment." Jane added and looked directly at Maura.

"Oh, well I could see why it is a dilemma for you now. I mean that is quite a change. It is an unfamiliar place and you are a lead detective here and the drive would be horrible." Maura was now trying to come up with reasons to discourage Jane from leaving.

"Well I'm still thinking about it. It isn't totally unfamiliar. I did some work up there as a rookie. I still know some of the beat cops. Besides, like you said, 6 months isn't that long."

"No, don't listen to me, Jane. It is a long time." Maura was desperate. She didn't want to be a part from Jane that long.

"Geez, Maura , one minute you are telling me it is a once in a lifetime opportunity and now it seems like you don't want me to take it. What gives?" Jane asked with a concerned look.

Maura knew she couldn't lie. Even if she tried to she would start to hyperventilate, so she had to tell Jane the truth. "I don't want you to go." She said softly.

"What? Jane asked leaning forward on the table.

"I don't want you to go. I would miss you." Maura said a little louder with a sad look on her face.

"Maur, I would miss you too, but it isn't like it would be forever. I really need to consider it."

"You, don't understand." Maura glanced to the side and tears started welling up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and saw that Jane looked surprised and worried. She had to tell her the truth. "Jane, I have feeling for you. I don't understand them right now, but I know they are more than friendly feelings and I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I need to tell you the truth." Tears were fully flowing down Maura's face now. Jane just sat starring at her with her mouth agape. She was shocked. There seemed to be silence for several minutes before Jane regained her composure.

"Maura, I don't know what to say." Jane looked sad because Maura was so unhappy.

"Say, you won't go", Maura pleaded.

"I can't, Maura." Jane's heart was breaking, but she knew it was best if she did leave for a little while. She knew she was a mess and Maura would see that too once there was some distance between the two. She had feelings for Maura too, but didn't dare share them. She didn't want to destroy their friendship. Every romantic relationship she had ever had she destroyed. She didn't want that happen with Maura. She needed her too much. Also, she knew Maura was naïve when it came to having a best friend and she could easily see Maura confusing her feelings about the two of them. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm going to take the assignment, Maur. I'm sorry." Jane squeezed Maura's hands and got up from the table and left. She didn't dare turn around because tears already started to fall from her own eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The 6 months didn't pass as quickly as Jane would have liked them to. In fact, they crawled by and the assignment was extended another two months. Because her hours varied so much, she decided to sublet an apartment closer to the station. She left Jo Friday with her parents because she knew it wasn't fair to her to be gone most of the time. She only hoped her mother didn't make the poor dog neurotic. The task force was focused on a serial rapist and the footwork kept her extremely busy. She barely had time to shower and sleep before she was headed back to work. She enjoyed the busy work. It kept her mind off of being lonesome and thinking about Maura. She only had sporadic contact with her old team and the last time she spoke to Maura it wasn't good. She tried to call Maura several times since she had last seen her at their lunch date, but she never got enough nerve to dial her number. One month into her new job she got brave, two shots of tequila probably helped, and had the guts to not only dial Maura's number, but she stayed on the line too when she heard Maura's groggy voice answer. She obviously woke her up.

"Hi, Maura. It's me." Silence followed a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line. It's Jane." Jane added when Maura didn't respond.

"What's wrong?", Maura responded with a jolt.

"Ah, nothing is wrong. Can't I just call you to see how you are?" Jane said softly.

"What! No you can't. Why would I presume you would care about how I'm doing, Jane! We haven't spoken in weeks. You never even said goodbye when you left. The last I saw you, you left me crying in a restaurant, why would I think you would give a damn about me? Maura was yelling and trying hard to keep her voice steady.

"Maura, I'm sorry. I fucked up. I didn't know how to say goodbye to you. I'm not good with emotions. I miss you…" Jane gets interrupted with an outburst from Maura.

"You miss me? You miss me! Please, Jane don't lie to me. I realize my admission of my feelings drove you away. I will never forgive myself for telling you. I suspect it is guilt that is driving you to call me now. Well I understand that you don't return my feelings. I get it. Don't worry. You can go on with your life knowing that I absolve you of any wrong doing. Does that make you feel better?" Maura asked in a bitter tone.

"Maura, please…you don't understand…"

"Yes, Jane, I do. I so badly didn't want to destroy our friendship, but I had to tell you my true feelings. Ha, little did I know that you would be so disgusted with me that you would run away from me. The one thing I didn't want to happen, did and I can only blame myself for it. Don't worry, Jane. Pretend what I told you never happened. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to bed. I have an early day. Goodbye, Jane." Jane heard the click of the phone and knew Maura was no longer on the line.

Today almost 7 months after the call, Jane remembers it like it just happened. Maura's words hurt her deeply, but she knew her avoidance of Maura hurt Maura as well. She would have to fix things, but she needed to do it in person. She needed Maura to understand she didn't leave because she didn't want Maura to love her, she left because she knew she didn't deserve Maura and she wanted Maura to see that as well. Jane had spoken to her brother, Frankie, earlier in the day to let him know she was coming home today. She asked him to pick up Jo Friday from her parents place for her. She wanted to avoid them right now. It had been a long tough week, and all she wanted to do was relax and think about what she was going to say to Maura. Frankie readily agreed to pick up Jo, as long as Jane ordered him a pizza for dinner once he got there. That was a fair price to pay she thought if it meant she could skip dinner at her parents for the night.

Jane pulled up to her apartment at 5:00 pm and Frankie was already waiting on the stoop for her with Jo on her leash. As soon as the little dog saw Jane she went berserk and started jumping and barking to get her attention. Jane scooped the little dog up in her arms and hugged her brother.

"Thank you so much for picking her up for me, Frankie." Jane said while scratching behind Jo's ears. I've missed this little monster." Jane hugs the dog tighter.

"Hey, the only thanks I need comes with extra cheese and pepperoni." Frankie gave her a wide smile.

"Okay, okay, fine. Come on up. I'll get my stuff out of the car later." They both head up the stairs and into the complex. So, little brother how has everything been going. Were you able to hold down the fort here without me?" Jane kiddingly asks while lightly punching her little brother in the arm.

"What, wait, were you gone?" Frankie laughs.

"Ha, ha funny man. Maybe I will reconsider that pizza." Jane scowls back at her brother.

"Ah, come on Janey, I'm hungry and I did keep Ma away from you tonight."

"Fine, call it in. I'm going to shower. I'm beat Here's the money for the pizza." Jane hands Frankie a $20 and heads down the hall. "Don't eat the whole thing. Save me a least one piece this time. I will be out in a few minutes."

Jane's timing was perfect she walked back into the living room fully scrubbed and feeling fresh just as the pizza man rang the bell.

"Janey give me another $5, I ordered garlic bread too." Frankie ordered while hopping off the couch.

"What, a pizza isn't enough? Fine, hear you piglet." Jane tossed another $5 at Frankie from the change box on the counter.

After eating their pizza and polishing off three beers a piece the two of them sat on the couch and patted their bellies.

"Ah, that was good." Jane sighed. She then glanced sideways at her brother and spoke. "You never answered me earlier. How are things at the station?"

"Good I guess. It's all the same really, well except for Maura that is, but I'm sure you know all about that already since you two are friends." Frankie stated while resting his head on the back of the sofa. He had his eyes closed and it looked like he was about ready to take a nap.

"What about Maura? She has been mad at me, so we haven't spoken in awhile." Jane replied.

"What, since when? Frankie raised his head up and gave Jane a confused look.

"Since January." Jane said bluntly. "What's up with her?"

"January! Are you serious, it has been 7 months, Jane." Frankie seemed shocked.

"Thanks for the update, Einstein now are you going to tell me or what?" Jane punched his shoulder again.

"Well since you left she has been kind of distant. She doesn't go out with the team for dinner or drinks anymore and she won't sit around for small talk. All she does is work. I would see her in the hallway and would try to joke with her, but she would just give me a cursory sad smile and keep moving. I felt really bad for her for a while there. Now however, she is looking happy again and guess why? I bet you another pizza you will never guess? " Frankie bated Jane.

Jane was feeling sick to her stomach. She knew why Maura was sad. "I don't want to guess, Frankie. I'm too tired. Just tell me."

"Fine, are you ready? Well it appears Maura is dating the new narcotic detective." Frankie stated.

Jane felt crushed, but continued to talk. "So, big f-ing deal. Maura dates lots of guys, Frankie." Jane folded her legs up under her body.

"Ah, dear sister, not this time. The new narcs detective's name is Lindsey Wilden, she, not a he and she has been seeing her exclusively for the past month." Frankie gave Jane a smug look because he finally knew something Jane didn't.

"What!, Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jane sprung up off the couch and walked paced around the couch.

"I thought you knew already. It isn't that big of deal." Frankie slumped up his shoulders. "So, Maura is gay. She is still fucking hot!"

"Not a big deal? It is a huge deal, Frankie". Jane scolded him. I need to talk to Maura."

"Well it is going to have to wait until next week. She took a few days off."

"Shit, shit, shit." Jane was screaming in her head. "When will she be back? " She asked her brother calmly.

"She is due back on Monday. So, you will have to wait until then. Got anymore beer?

"Sure, in the fridge, help yourself." Jane said distractedly. She couldn't help but think she may have royally fucked up her life. She needed to tell Maura. She just hoped it wasn't too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Jane was antsy all weekend. She busied herself my cleaning her apartment, taking Jo for walks and going through all her stacked up mail. She was avoiding the issues weighing heavily on her mind…Maura…Maura's girlfriend…and Maura's anger. She didn't want to hurt Maura further, but she didn't want to lose her completely either. "What is the worst thing that can happen?" Jane said aloud to herself. She knew the answer. Maura could reject her and not want anything more to do with her. Either way, Jane's life would change forever.

Jane woke up before her alarm Monday morning anxious to get into work. She wanted to get back into her familiar routine and if she was honest with herself, she really wanted to see Maura. She picked out a dressier blouse to go with her suit, put on a little make-up and styled her curly hair just right. She wanted to look good today. Traffic was a bear, so even though she left early, she got in exactly at 8:00 am. She didn't have time to go to the morgue first. "Dammit," Jane screamed when she looked down at her watch. She didn't want to be late her first day back, so she rushed up to the bullpen. She pushed through the door and all the detectives were standing around a huge cake and cheering.

"Welcome back, Rizzoli, Hope you had a nice vacation on the soft side of Boston." Crowe yelled out and there were a few laughs. Jane then noticed Frost and Korsak and walked over to them. She quickly hugged them both. Were you two responsible for this?" Jane asked while waving her hands at the cake and decorations. She also noticed her desk was covered in confetti and ribbons.

"Nah, we know you hate attention." Korsak smiled and winked at Frost.

"Yeah, why would we put you on blast, we have to work with you on a daily basis and trust me it is much easier to do that when you are in a good mood." Frost laughed and Jane started to laugh too.

"Well thank you just the same. I skipped breakfast, let's cut the cake." Jane walked to the cake and picked up the knife to slice it up. "I hope it's chocolate." Jane said while slicing through. "Ah, yes! Thanks, guys. Her Frost and Korsak, you get the first pieces. The guys grabbed paper plates and got in line while Jane wrestled with getting cake on their plates. "By the way, Frost, where's Maura?" Frost immediately looked uncomfortable.

"Umm, she's in the morgue." He wished Jane would just give him his piece of cake so he could go back to his desk.

"Didn't you tell her I was back and that there was cake…chocolate cake to be exact?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I did, but she nicely rejected my invitation to join us. She said she had work to do. She has just come back from a vacation, Jane." Frost said softly. The look in his eyes told her not to ask anymore questions about Maura.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me." Jane deflated a bit. "I will stop by and see her in a little while. Okay, all you schmucks, line up properly if you want any of this cake." Jane screamed overhead. There was some mumbling, but the guys all lined up until each got their piece. Jane was itching to get to the morgue. Maura must be really pissed at her to want to miss her homecoming. She would head down there as soon as she was done eating. Frost saw Jane wipe her hands and stand up to throw away her trash and head to the door. He quickly got up and followed her out of the bullpen.

"Hey, Jane, hold up." Frost said while coming up behind her. "Can I talk to you a minute?" He looked around while asking the question. "Not here though, let's go to the lobby." Frost hit the elevator to go down.

"Okay, Frost, sure." Jane gave him a quizzical look. When they reached the lobby they got out and walked toward the corner. And Jane turned to Frost.

"Okay, Frost, spill it?"

"Umm, I wanted to talk to you about Dr. Isles. You have been gone awhile, and from the few brief moments I've had with her the last few months, I take it you two aren't in touch?" Frost looked nervous and began to rock from one foot to the other. Jane looked at him annoyingly.

"We had an argument, Frost, if you must know. Jane crossed her arms and starred directly at her partner.

"I figured. Well I normally don't get involved in my partner's personal business, but you should know that Dr. Isles has changed…" Frost was interrupted.

"I think I know where you are going with this, Frost." Jane leaned in closer. "Is this about Maura dating a woman?"

"You knew?" Frost looked surprised.

"Yeah, Frankie told me, who cares." Jane tried to act nonchalant under Frost's scrutiny. Just then she heard Maura's laugh in the lobby and glanced toward the sound. She was on the other side near the elevator talking to a young beautiful brunette woman. Frost turned and noticed what Jane starring at. Jane was lost to listening to Frost. All she noticed was Maura and how tired and thin she looked. She also noticed her smile. That smile used to be aimed at her. Maura then leaned forward and kissed the other woman on the cheek and she got in the elevator, leaving the woman standing in the lobby. Neither one of them ever noticed Jane and Frost in the corner.

"I can't believe you knew, Rizzoli?" Frost seemed angry with her, which brought her attention back to him. "And you did nothing about it!"

"What? So Maura is gay, Frost, big deal! Get over it!" Jane got in Frost's face and whispered loudly.

"I don't care that Maura is gay. I was talking about how she changed since you left. She has become withdrawn and sad. She barely speaks to any of us anymore and Wilden, the Narc Detective is a player. She had Maura ripe for the picking and just swooped down on her. I can't believe you allowed this to happen to her?" Frost spat.

"I allowed this to happen? Really, Frost? I can't control who Maura dates! She is a grown woman you know. What the hell is the matter with you?" Jane was feeling frustrated.

"Don't give me that shit, Rizzoli. It is obvious that Dr. Isles was in love with you and I don't know what happened between the two of you, but if you love her back like I know she loves you, you are going to have to patch things up with her before it is too late. That is if you want to." Frost added in a matter of fact way. Jane didn't know what to say. Her eyes were full of tears when she looked up again at Frost.

"I do. I was a complete ass, Frost. I know I hurt Maura deeply. I made her think I didn't care about her feelings." Jane sobbed.

"Well you can tell her now. She's right upstairs. Frost grabbed Jane's shoulder and gave her an understanding look. "Don't worry, I won't say anything about it. I'll cover for you while you're gone. Go talk to her, Jane." Frost gave Jane a sad smile and walked toward the elevators. Jane stayed behind to wipe her eyes and compose herself. She then took a deep breath and headed for the stairs.

She marched through the morgue doors before she lost her nerve and walked up behind Maura, who was reading a file at her desk.

"Hi, Maura." Jane said quietly. Maura was startled and turned around with a shocked expression when she saw Jane. Jane could have sworn she saw a flash of excitement in Maura's eyes, but it was immediately replaced with apathy.

"Hello, Jane. Welcome back. Can I help you with something?" Maura asked coolly.

"No, I just stopped by to see you and talk to you if I could." Jane responded. She noticed Maura's thinness much more from this distance. It didn't appear she was eating regularly.

"Well, I'm a little busy, is it work related?" Maura questioned.

"No, Maura. I need to talk to you about us." Jane added with some force.

"Us? There is no "us," Jane. You made that perfectly clear when you bolted from the area 8 months ago." Maura was angry now.

"Maura, please let me explain...I had to leave."

"Jane, no explanation is necessary. Really. What happened, happened. We can't take it back and we still need to work together. So, Detective let's put it in the past and keep it there. Now, if you're finished then I have to get some work done." Maura looked away from Jane and started reading the file again.

Jane couldn't believe Maura had turned so cold. Okay, Maura, but just so you know I didn't leave because I didn't love you. Far from it. I left because I didn't want to hurt you. You were the only decent part of my fucked up life and I didn't want to lose you as a friend." Jane said softly.

"Wait, what so you love me now?" Maura turned and gave Jane an incredulous look. "Please, you can't repair what's broke by just telling me you love me."

"Don't say it like that. Like I just started loving you, because I haven't. I have fought against these feelings for some time now. So, don't think I'm just saying it to make amends. I'm telling you because it is the truth. However, I know you deserve better. I'm damaged goods, just ask anyone." Jane added sadly.

Maura just stared at Jane, wanting to believe her, but afraid to at the same time. She was still so hurt and angry. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Please just go, Jane. I can't deal with this right now. You crushed me. I can't let you hurt me again, I won't allow it." A tear fell down Maura's cheek and she slapped it away with her hand.

Jane rushed toward Maura. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, Maura. I don't deserve your love, but I had to tell you in hopes there was a chance I could fix this." Jane started waving her hands between the two of them.

Maura got out of her chair and stood in front of Jane in a proud stance. "I'm with someone now, Jane. You're too late." Maura added quietly.

"Am I really, Maura?" Jane walked forward with determination, reached forward with her hands to grab Maura's face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Maura raised her arms between them to push Jane away, but stopped as the kiss intensified. Her hands ended up curled around the fabric of Jane's blazer as the two kissed and she whimpered slightly. Eventually when Jane needed air she pulled away.

"Unless your significant other can get you to respond like that, I would say we are far from over, Maura." Jane said boldly and turned to walk out of the morgue.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Two weeks had gone by and Jane was starting to get back into the vibe of the old place. The only downfall was that Maura was avoiding her when she could. That is the reason Jane took it upon herself to ask about every autopsy, every cause of death and laboratory report that came across her desk. She was making it to where it would be impossible to ignore her. She bought coffee and delivered it each morning, the first few were sent back by Maura's assistant, untouched, but the last couple never returned. Also, the flowers she sent were stationed at Maura's desk. True, Maura wasn't exactly on best friend terms with her, but it was a start. She would catch Maura looking at her in case briefings and as soon as she caught her eye she would quickly glance away and act like she was listening intently to the lieutenant. Jane wondered if Maura was thinking about that kiss she planted on her upon her return. Jane thought of it often, pretty much every time she saw Maura. She remembered how soft Maura's lips were, how hot her mouth felt and how she didn't resist opening it to join her tongue with Jane's as the kiss deepened. She knew Maura felt something for her still. How can you share a kiss like that and not? Her goal now was to wear Maura down to at least the point where they could talk again like friends. Of course she wouldn't fight it if something deeper than friendship occurred. She actually hoped for it, but would be patient.

Jane and Frost worked later than normal. They were trying to track down a potential witness in a homicide at a motel. A woman was found with a broken neck and the night manager stated he thought he saw the woman coming from a room he regularly rents to a long haul trucker named Samuel Baggins. He said Billings usually checks in every other week, but he hadn't come in this week yet. Frost gave him his card and told him to call him if Billings showed up. It was getting close to 8:00 pm and both of them were hungry.

"Hey, you in the mood for a beer and a burger?" Jane asked.

"Sure, if you're paying." Frost smiled back.

"Okay this time. Want to hit the Dirty Robber?" Jane looked at him.

"Okay, but let me meet you there is a few. I need to make a couple calls first." Frost said and picked up his desk phone and started to dial.

"Okay, don't be too late. I'm really hungry and getting grumpy." Jane grumbled and walked toward the door. A few minutes later she walked through the doors of the Robber. She glanced around to find a booth and her gaze immediately found Maura. She was sitting there, in their usual booth, with that woman. A tinge of jealousy swept over her. "Fuck, it's now or never" She whispered to herself. Maura saw Jane and froze as she walked up to her table. Lindsey noticed Maura tense up and stopped talking and looked toward the direction Maura was starring. What she saw was a tall, slender beauty heading their way and then stop at their table.

"Hi, Maura." Jane said softly with a small smile.

Maura quickly picked up her wine and took a large sip. "Hello, Jane." Maura was trying to act casual, but Jane could tell she was nervous. "Umm, Lindsey Wilden, this is Jane Rizzoli. Jane is a detective for..." Lindsey interrupted before Maura could finish.

"Oh, I know who you are. You are the first woman detective in homicide. It's good to meet you, Rizzoli." Lindsey jumped up and started shaking Jane's hand vigorously. "Please join us. We are just having drinks."

Jane looked over and saw the panic in Maura's eyes. Then Maura spoke. "No, Lindsey. I'm sure Jane is busy. We wouldn't want to bother her." Maura was nicely trying to dismiss Jane from their table.

"Actually I have a few minutes, I would love to join you" Jane added with a sharp look toward Maura. She was sure to sit on Maura's side of the booth and scoot way over to where her right thigh was pressed against Maura's. Maura looked sideways at her and Jane remained starring forward at Lindsey.

"So, Jane I have heard a lot of good things about you." Lindsey leaned forward on the table while talking.

"Really? From who? Was Maura talking about me again?" Jane glanced at Maura with a wicked smile and allowed her right hand to fall under the table and rest on Maura's knee. Maura stiffened slightly, but didn't move.

"Ha, ha, actually I heard we have something in common?" Lindsey added.

"Hmmm, I couldn't imagine what that could be." Jane smiled back and squeezed Maura's knee. That action caused Maura to jump and dribble some wine on her blouse.

"Oh no. I just bought this blouse. Excuse me, Jane. I need to rinse it out before it sets. Let me out." Jane stood up to get out of Maura's way. "Oh, and if you have a minute I would like to talk to you in private." Maura added before walking away. Jane hung back for a second.

"What I was going to say is we both graduated the top of our class in cadet school. I saw your picture three years before my class." Lindsey smiled and winked at Jane.

"Oh, that's great." Jane responded with a fake smile. She already didn't like this woman. "I'll be back." Jane walked to the back where the restrooms were. She walked through the door and saw Maura furiously scrubbing at her blouse with a paper towel. Maura saw her in the mirror and turned on her.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, Jane?" Maura stood there glaring at Jane.

"What? I came in for dinner. Your friend is the one that invited me to sit down." Jane gave her an innocent look.

"No, I'm talking about you trying to act like everything is normal. Things are different. We are different. Just stop. Stop sending me gifts. Stop bringing me coffee. Just stop. I don't know if things will ever be right between us, but you have to stop forcing things. I'm with Lindsey. Please respect that, Jane." The last part of Maura's speech seemed deflated, but Jane got the point.

"Okay, Maura. If that's what you want. I won't bother you again. Goodbye." Jane turned and started walking away. Maura noticed how sad she looked and fought every instinct to call out to her. She stayed behind and wiped her eyes instead. When Jane emerged from the restroom she saw Frost sitting at a table and walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey, there you are. I thought you ditched me since you were paying." Frost joked.

"No, let's eat." Jane simply added. At that moment Frost's phone rang. Jane watched as Frost's expressions changed when he was on the phone. He looked excited. He quickly hung up and stood up.

"Feel like talking to Baggins? That was the night manager of the Motel 6 down the street, he said Baggins just rolled in 5 minutes ago. What luck we missed him by an hour."

"Sure, we have nothing better to do anyway." Jane got up and started toward the exit with Frost. Frost noticed Maura and smiled when she saw him too.

"Hey, Dr. Isles is here," he nudged Jane.

"Yeah, I know. Come on let's go." Jane said without looking in Maura's direction. Frost seemed confused and waved at Maura as they were leaving.

Maura was feeling terrible about what she said to Jane in the restroom. She hurt her feelings, she could tell. She now was getting a pounding headache and wanted to leave.

"Lindsey, I'm tired and have a headache. Can we go?" Maura asked while rubbing her temples.

"Sure, let me pay the check and we can get out of here, Want to go to my place?" Lindsey asked.

"No, I just want to take a shower and go to sleep." Maura added.

"You know you could do that at my place." Lindsey smiled back.

"I need to feed Bass." Maura knew it was a lousy excuse, but she needed to be alone tonight.

"Okay, we can go." Lindsey got up to settle the bill and they walked out to her car. It was slightly chilly so she took her time warming up the car. Her police scanner cracked and hissed in the background. It was calming white noise for Maura. Well until she heard a frenzied voice that sounded like it was screaming right in her ear.

"OFFICER DOWN, NEED ASSISTANCE, SHOTS FIRED…254 BEACON STREET. SEND A BUS, STAT."

Maura bolted upright. "Oh my God, oh my God, that is Frost. He just left here with Jane! We are on Beacon, please Lindsey you can help, you have a gun. Please, we have to check!" Maura looked frantic and was beginning to cry.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Baby. We don't know what has happened yet. Lindsey picked up the radio and it cracked again.

"Unit 42 is on scene. Suspect down, I repeat suspect down." An unfamiliar voice spilled through.

"Looks like they caught the guy. Let's make sure your friends are okay." Lindsey backed out and headed down the street. They immediately noticed the flashing lights on the police cruiser. Lindsey barely got the car in park before Maura kicked off her pumps and jumped from the car. She ran along the asphalt, shredding her nylons, but she didn't care. She needed to make sure Jane was safe. She saw Frost and another officer leaning over someone. "Jane!" Maura screamed and ran toward the group. When she got there she saw that Jane was unconscious and was bleeding from her upper right leg and chest. She dropped to her knees, ruining her skirt in Jane's blood and started applying pressure. Frost just started talking. It appeared he was in shock.

"She saved my life. Our potential witness went nuts and pulled a gun before I could see it. Jane pushed me out of the way and he shot her. It's my fault." Frost started to cry.

"Frost, help me. Take your belt and use it as a tourniquet for Jane's leg. Maura then reached for the patrol officer and grabbed him by the front of his shirt "You, I need you to add pressure to her chest wound. Do not let up." Maura felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was thready and weak. "Dammit, where is the ambulance!" Maura screamed. As if on cue, she heard the siren approaching. It seemed like everything was flowing in slow motion, but the paramedics were soon leaning at Jane's side and hooking up an IV. They swiftly got her on a backboard and loaded in the ambulance. Maura jumped in with them, telling them she was a doctor, they didn't need to know she was an M.E. and the ambulance roared away toward the hospital. Lindsey was left standing on the wayside wondering what the hell just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Lindsey followed the ambulance to Boston General Hospital. She had to circle around to the adjacent parking lot since the place was packed with cars. She rushed through the ER carrying Maura's shoes in one hand. She was worried about her. She had never seen Maura so freaked out before. She quickly went to the waiting area and saw Maura sitting next to Detective Frost. She had her arms across her chest and she was leaning forward. Her hosiery was ripped, her skirt ruined and her eyes swollen from crying. She just stared at the floor when Lindsey walked up. Frost looked up with a sad smile and offered his chair to Lindsey.

"I'll go get us some coffee. Cream and sugar Dr. Isles?" Maura didn't look up and only shook her head slightly. Lindsey sat in Frost's vacated chair and reached for Maura's hand. Only then to Maura seem to be aware of her presence. She glanced toward her with red-rimmed eyes. That one look spoke volumes. Maura looked miserable and reason all of a sudden hit Lindsey like a ton of bricks. Maura's eyes began to water again and she starred forward.

"You love her don't you?" Lindsey asked softly and let go of Maura's hand. Maura just cried. "Maura, please answer me?" Lindsey begged.

"Yes. I tried to stop. I promise you I did, but I can't. I thought my feelings for her would wane when she left. For a time there it was easier and I felt I could move on. That was when we meet." Maura smiled sadly. "But I can't lie to you. The moment she came back all those feeling sprung back up. I wanted to block them. To move on and be happy with you. I told her tonight that you and I were together and she needed to stay away from me. Now she may be dying and I will never be able to tell her how sorry I am for treating her so badly." Maura was sobbing steadily now. Lindsay grabbed her hand again to comfort her.

"Maura, are you sure this is what you want?" Lindsey asked while pulling up Maura's chin so she would look at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I can't pretend anymore."

"I see. She's a lucky woman. I hope she will be alright" Lindsay stood up and saw Frost walking back toward them. "Goodbye, Maura." She touched Maura slightly on the shoulder, set her pumps by her feet and walked out of the hospital.

"Where is she going?" Frost asked in an accusatory tone.

It took Maura a moment to speak. "She left. We are no longer together." Maura sobbed.

"What happened?" Frost seemed stunned.

Maura wiped her eyes and looked directly at Frost. "She knows I don't love her. Maura then got irritated. "Dammit! I was doing fine. Really I was, Barry and then Jane came back. I was prepared to ignore how I felt about her and move on with my life. She wouldn't let me. She told me she loved me when she got back and I didn't believe her. I wanted her to hurt as much as I did. I was cruel to her and I will never forgive myself if she doesn't make it out of this."

"Shhh, enough of that, Dr. Isles. Jane's a fighter. She won't give up." Frost hugged Maura. "Also, to tell you the truth, you weren't doing fine when Jane was gone. You shut everyone out. We knew you were upset over Jane, but we didn't know how to help you. I know you said you didn't believe her when she told you she loved you, but she told me she loved you and I believe she meant it. She was just scared about how you would react. For some reason Rizzoli thinks she is unworthy of anything good. She ran because her love for you scared the hell out of her." Frost gently put his arm around Maura's shoulder. Seconds later Frankie came bursting through the door out of breath and asked what happened. Frost filled him in and told him they were still waiting to hear from the doctor. Frankie sat down on the other side of Maura and they all sat starring forward for another hour and a half before the doctor came out.

"Family of Rizzoli…Jane?" The doctor said while looking at the chart. All three of them jumped up and screamed "here" at the same time and rushed toward doctor.

"I'm Dr. Reynolds. Ms. Rizzoli sustained some major damage. One bullet nicked the femoral artery in her leg and the other lodged in her lung. We were able to fix the damage, but she lost a lot of blood. She is strong though, so the odds are in her favor. She will have to stay here for a few days though until she is stronger." The doctor told them and closed the chart.

All three released a sign of relief and hugged one another. "When can we see her?" Maura asked quickly.

"They are moving her to ICU now, so you will have to wait a few minutes. One at a time and don't stay too long. She needs her rest." Dr. Reynolds then walked toward the information desk and asked the nurse to show the Rizzoli family to ICU.

The few minutes getting Jane to ICU felt more like hours to Maura. She wanted to see her for herself to know she was okay. She knew she had to wait for Frankie to go first. He was her family after all. He went into the room while Frost went to the lobby to call Korsak to let him know Jane pulled through. Korsak was relieved and released a few tears with the news. Jane was like his daughter. He loved her and he knew she loved him too. He was going to have to give her a huge ration of shit for running blindly into a scene when she came back. For now he was grateful and happy she was able to come back.

Frankie came out of Jane's hospital room a few minutes later. His eyes were red and he was quiet, but he was happy his sister was alive. He hugged Maura and left to call his parents. He didn't want to stress them out until he knew whether Jane was going to be okay. Now that he knew, he had to get them here.

Maura stood outside the hospital room door with her hands pressed against the wood. She was mentally preparing before she went in. She had to stay strong. Slowly she pressed into the door until it swung open. She heard the beeping and whooshing of machines before she saw them. She rounded the corner and saw Jane lying in the midst of tubes and wires. She looked so pale and fragile in the hospital blue gown. Maura pressed her fists into her upper thighs to keep herself from breaking down again. All she could think about I she could have lost her tonight. She didn't feel too steady, so went over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. She reached for Jane's right hand and held it gently in hers. It felt so cold. She wanted to keep holding it until it warmed up. She wanted to stay as long as she was allowed to make sure Jane was being properly cared for. She held onto Jane until her eyes drifted shut. In a matter of moments she was sleeping. She was awaken by a ruckus outside the door. She straighten up in the chair confused by her surroundings. Then she remembered what happened and where she was. Seconds later Jane's mother came bursting into the room crying.

"I told her this would happen if she became a police woman. It is too dangerous. Oh my God, my baby."

"Maura looked at her watch and realize she must have been out for an hour. "Mrs. Rizzoli, Jane is going to be okay. The Dr. said she is strong and her vitals all look good." Maura said while standing up to go hug Jane's mother."

"Maura, I'm so glad you're here." Mrs. Rizzoli hugged Maura tightly and began sobbing louder. They both stirred apart when they heard a groaning coming from the bed. Jane was waking up.

"Janey, baby. It's your mother. Please open your eyes." Mrs. Rizzoli leaned over the bed. Jane's father quietly came into the room. Everyone was still as they watched Jane stir a little more and more in bed. Finally her eyes fluttered open. She felt like she was dreaming. She noticed she was in a strange room and her parents were leaning over her and in the background Maura was looking concerned. "Wait, what was Maura doing here?" Jane thought. She tried to sit up and that is when the pain hit her all at once. There was a burning sensation in her right leg and her chest felt like it just exploded. She then remembered what happened. She grimaced and croaked out "Frost, is he okay?" Mrs. Rizzoli looked quickly toward Maura who shook her head profusely.

"Yes, yes he is fine. You saved his life, Jane." Maura walked up to the bed so Jane could see her better. Jane tried to read her expression, but couldn't. Her mind was fuzzy. It must be the drugs she was on. She remembered earlier, she wasn't sure when, but earlier Maura told her to stay away from her. Now she was here. She didn't understand.

"Why are you here, Maura?" Jane asked coldly stung from the painful way Maura dismissed her earlier.

"Janey, what kind of question is that! Maura cares about you." Her mother turned to scold her after seeing the hurt expression on Maura's face.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Ma." Jane added quietly.

"No, it's okay, Mrs. Rizzoli. Jane has every right to ask that question. I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were okay, Jane." Maura looked directly in her eyes.

"Well I'm okay. Thanks. You can go whenever you want to now. Jane responded with false bravado.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli, I know you are hurt, but I raised you with better manners. Frank, say something to your daughter." Angela Rizzoli was visibly upset with her daughter.

"No." Maura held her hand up to the Rizzoli parents. "It's okay. Jane is punishing me for my earlier behavior. I'm sorry about that. I don't want to upset you further, so I will go. However, I will be back to check on you later. Goodnight, Jane." Maura leaned over the bed railing and kissed Jane on the forehead. That maneuver surprised Jane and her parents. "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura walked out of the room and down the hall to the cafeteria. It was going to be a long night and she wanted to refuel on coffee. She wasn't about to leave the hospital until she was 100% satisfied that Jane would be alright, whether Jane liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Let me first start by thanking everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I appreciate all of you. I had a great time writing this story. Also, everyone already knows this, but I have to say I do not own these characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. Thanks again for reading._

**CHAPTER 6**

Maura waited until Frost and Jane's family left before she made her way back to Jane's room. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. She was given a pair of slippers by the nurse on duty since the notice noticed her walking strangely in the heels. Her feet were bruised and cut from running through the motel's parking lot earlier. She still had on her stained skirt, but politely refused a pair of scrubs in place of it. She knew it was strange, but she felt closer to Jane with it on. She pushed the door open quietly and walked in to find Jane sleeping. She was grateful for that. She didn't want to have an argument. She wanted Jane to rest. She crept over to the chair beside the bed and sat down. She pulled her feet up underneath her and watched Jane until the white noise of the machines lulled her to sleep.

A few hours later Jane woke up due to pain radiating through her body. She was also cold. She pressed the call button to get the nurse's attention. That is when she noticed Maura sleeping in the chair beside her bed. Her mind was cloudy, but she did remember their earlier conversation and her later one with Frost. Jane's features softened when she looked at Maura. She knew the Doctor had feeling for her, she just didn't know what they were yet. One moment she was telling Jane to stay away from her and the next she was kissing her on the forehead and spending the night next to her in the hospital.

The nurse came into the room and asked quietly if Jane needed something for her pain.

"Yes, please and may I please get another blanket. I'm freezing." The nurse left promising she would return shortly. Jane continued to watch Maura until she did.

"You're friend caused quite a ruckus earlier. She told my boss in no uncertain terms that she would not leave your bedside. She must care about you an awful lot." The nurse was busying herself unfolding a blanket for Jane while talking.

"Yeah, I guess." Jane added confused. The nurse then draped a second blanket over Maura and added additional morphine to Jane's IV.

"That ought to help for a bit. Just hit the call button if you need anything more."

"Thanks," Jane added feeling lightheaded already from the morphine. She wasn't sure if it was real or the drug, but at that moment Maura opened her eyes and looked directly at Jane. She leaned forward and grabbed Jane's right hand and held it tightly in her own. She then reached over and brushed aside Jane's hair on her forehead. She never said a word and then Jane drifted off into a morphine-induced slumber.

When Jane woke up again Maura was gone. She must have dreamed Maura was here. The thought made her sad. She heard rustling outside her door and then a tall man with a tray came into her room. He saw that she was awake and smiled broadly. "Breakfast time. Sorry I can't say it is anything fancy. The doctor has you on a light diet right now." He sat the tray down on the table in front of her and took off the steamer cover. "Enjoy." He smiled again and walked from the room. She heard more noise out in the hall, but it seemed to be traveling away from her room. It must be the tall guy delivering food to the other patients. She then heard splashing water and someone brushing their teeth. Shortly afterwards Maura came out of the bathroom zipping shut a make-up bag.

"Maura!" Jane called out in surprise. She thought Maura was gone.

"Good morning, Jane. How are you feeling?" Maura gave her a smiled and then a worried look.

"Like shit." Jane responded grumpily.

"I take that to mean bad? Want me to call the nurse?" Maura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I think that woman enjoys torturing me. Every time she comes in she tries to move me." Jane complained. Also she wanted the time alone with Maura.

"She has to move you, Jane. That's her job. She needs to make sure the wounds are healing."

Jane then looked at Maura and asked more softly this time. "Why are you here, Maura?"

"Because I needed to make sure you were okay and given your grumpiness is coming through just fine I see you are making great strides to getting better." Maura busied herself by opening the juice containers on Jane's breakfast tray.

"What does Lindsey think of you being here?" Jane asked in a challenging way.

"I have no idea, Jane." Maura avoided eye contact and concentrated on the tray of food.

"Maura, please. What's going on?" Jane begged.

Maura turned away from Jane. "Lindsey and I are no longer together."

"I'm sorry, Maura. Jane grabbed Maura's hand causing Maura to look down at their entwined fingers.

"She knew I didn't love her. She asked me and you know I can't lie." Maura continued softly.

"Yeah, I know that. So, can I ask you something?" Maura nodded her head. "Do you love me? And I don't mean in a friendly kind of way." Jane smiled.

Maura remained turned away from Jane. She didn't answer the question right away, so Jane continued to talk.

"You know what I think? I think you do love me. I talked to Frost last night after you left, well I mean after I thought you left and he told me what happened and how you ran like a crazed woman to save me at the scene. He told me he sat with you while you cried until you found out I made it through the surgery. If that isn't love, what is?" Jane pulled Maura's hand forward causing the other woman to turn around. Jane saw the tears on Maura's cheeks. "Ah, Maura, please don't cry. It kills me when you cry." Jane sobbed.

"I can't help it," Maura cried loudly. The floodgates fully open now. "I almost lost you and we have both been so idiotic about this "thing" between us." Maura shook her free hand between the two of them to accentuate her point. "I don't want to pretend or fight anymore. I do love you, Jane. I never stopped. I know you are afraid of what this is, I'm afraid too, but I also know if you stick around we can work this out. Please promise you won't ever leave me again. I can't go through it again." Maura wiped at the tears falling from her eyes. Jane pulled on Maura's hand until it was next to her lips. She then kissed it lightly.

"I promise you, Maura, I will never leave you again. I was an idiot. I will do whatever I can to make things right between us again. I love you." She then kissed Maura's hand again.

"I love you too, Jane." Maura leaned down and gently kissed Jane on the lips. "And when you get out of here I'm going to show you how much." Both women smiled and shared another kiss.

"I'm looking forward to that." Jane said and held Maura's hand tighter.


End file.
